The toy has several distinctive features and attributes, including but not limited to:                a. its operation as a boomerang, i.e., when properly thrown the toy will return to the general area from which it was thrown, due to the shape of the airfoil from which it is constructed;        b. The physical appearance of the device is similar to an existing military aircraft within the arsenal of the United States Air Force. Specifically, the outline of the toy is similar to the B2 bomber, or the Stealth Bomber [hereinafter, B2].        
The bomberang is constructed as a single, unitary airfoil having the basic outline shape as a modified isosceles triangle. The angle subtended by the equal-length sides of the isosceles triangle serves as the front or “nose” of the device. Preferably, this angle is formed to be approximately 90-100 degrees. The equal length sides of the isosceles triangle are generally straight. In appearance, these equal length sides form the wing-like airfoils, and in appearance serve as the leading edges of the wings of the B2. The construction of the device is such that the unit itself does not appear to include a combination of wings and separate fuselage, but the entire device approximates a lifting body and appears similar to a delta wing type structure. The aforementioned wings project slightly beyond the third side of the device's triangular shape, and are squared off at their respective termination points, to more closely resemble the wing shape of the B2, yet still serving as the airfoils for the device.
The third side of the generally triangular shaped device connects to the previously noted wings, forming nominal 40-45 degree angles with the leading edges of the wings. This third side is cut on its trailing surface in a sawtooth pattern and forms, in appearance, the edge of the lifting body. This sawtooth pattern consists of three teeth, and is intended to generally resemble the appearance of the trailing edge of the lifting body that forms the B2 of the United States Air Force. This is, as noted, the trailing edge in appearance only since individual edges along the sawtooth pattern include both leading and trailing edges of the boomerang itself.
An opening is cut from the central portion of the device, specifically, the central portion of the delta wing/triangular shape of the unit. This cutout allows the airfoil, as required, to maintain the operation of the unit as a boomerang, while still retaining in general, the shape of the B2. The shape of the removed portion follows in generally the edges of the nominally triangular shape of the entire device, allowing the maintained width of the remaining material in the device to act as an airfoil. When constructed of heavier materials, the failure to remove the cutout portion results in the width of the body of the device being too heavy to function as an airfoil type device. The removal of this central portion of the original triangular shape allows device to approximate the airfoil nature and similar function to that of a standard boomerang, while maintaining leading and trailing edges and adequate structure that retains the appearance of the B2.
The main body of the toy is formed from a single thin piece of material, initially the shape of an isosceles right triangle. Indeed, the legs of the isosceles form an angle that is preferably 90-100 degrees, and the vertex of this angle formed by the legs will comprise the front or “nose” of the device and therefore mimics the nose of the B2. The wings continue rearward from the nose, and are squared off at their respective termination points, and form a line generally parallel to the leading edge of the opposite wing. The rear of the invention at the outside edges is formed by the two wings, each of which form a trailing edge of the wing on either side of the device.
The appearance of the device is such that the trailing edge of each of the wings is constructed nominally parallel to the leading edge of the respective opposite wing. Additionally, each wing then extends toward the front of the device, approximately one-third (⅓) of the distance from the front to the back of the respective wing. The jagged sawtooth pattern is preferably made up of three regular serrations centered between the trailing edges of the opposite wings.